Recently, IP-based broadcast environment has been extended in digital broadcast systems. It is expected that a hybrid broadcast system designed to be interoperable with a broadcast network or Internet protocol network will be constructed in next generation broadcast systems. Therefore, various methods for inheriting and developing technologies of the legacy IP-based digital broadcast systems have been intensively discussed. Meanwhile, it will take a long time to fully switch from the legacy MPEG-2 TS based broadcast system to the IP broadcast system in terms of industrial or political aspects, and there is a need to develop a new broadcast system capable of simultaneously supporting IP and MPEG-2 TS schemes.